L'enfer
by LaRoseDesOmbres
Summary: Notre Kensi est enlevée et séquestrée. L'équipe est a sa recherche pour la sauver. Chacun se retrouve face a ses sentiments et ses révélations. Cette fic ne suit pas les saisons, elle était cachée dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment. N'hésitez pas à commenter
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord, Bonjour a toutes! cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien publier... c'est partie je me relance!**

 **Pour le moment Retour du passé est toujours en suspens même si le prochain chapitre est presque terminé. J'ai beaucoup de mal a l'écrire. L'inspiration m'a un peu abandonnée. Pour cette fic il n'y aura pas ce problème, elle est déjà terminé!**

 **N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis et concernant Retour du passé si une personne est intéressée à l'idée de la reprendre, je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. J'aimerai réellement lui donner une fin a cette histoire!**

 **Bonne Lecture et à bientot!**

 **Quelque part en enfer...**

Kensi fut parcourue d'un grand frisson, une centaine de pensées contradictoires vinrent l'assaillir en même temps que toutes ces sensations étranges. Elle se réveillait, mais elle n'était pas au chaud au fin fond de son lit, ni même dans une de ces chambres où elle dormait lorsqu'elle était en mission.

Non, elle était très loin de tout ça.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ils se brouillaient, la brûlaient, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. En usant de toute sa force de réflexion, elle tenta de deviner en vain où elle était.

Il faisait sombre et terriblement froid. On aurait dit un entrepôt, vaste, vide, froid et humide. Les murs était sales couverts de moisissures et immenses, elle ne voyait même pas le plafond, masqué par l'obscurité.

Elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais sa voix se brisa dans le gouffre sombre et glauque de l'entrepôt.  
Elle voulut se lever pour essayer de trouver une sortie mais une douleur immense la paralysa et la cloua au sol. Elle avait tellement mal et était tellement glacée qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas morte ou en train de délirer. Elle finit par ressentir une sensation, la première claire et facilement reconnaissable depuis son éveil: une matière chaude et gluante sur son front. Elle devait avoir une plaie béante en plein visage d'où du sang s'écoulait doucement, goutte à goutte, et tombait dans ses yeux, commençant à l'aveugler.

"Au moins je sais que je suis bien en vie..." pensa-t-elle.

Elle se sentait dégoûtée par la présence de tout ce sang dans ses yeux, sur son visage, d'autant plus qu'il commençait déjà à coaguler et à sécher sur sa peau. C'était froid et gélatineux, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'enlever mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses mains étaient solidement attachées derrière son dos. Elles lui faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle sentait que les liens lui transperçaient la chair.  
Elle eut un haut le cœur en réalisant soudain dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Prisonnière. Elle ne savait ni où, ni pourquoi, ni de qui. Mais elle était seule et ça lui faisait peur. Elle se creusa la tête pour se remémorer ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

De vagues souvenirs renaissaient en elle et lui donnaient quelques éléments de réponses mais tout était si flou. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui lui avait fait ça. Il faisait noir dans son salon, il n'avait pas parlé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Il l'avait juste frappée, menottée, retenue. Et battue.  
Mais que lui voulait-il? Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle plissa les yeux, comme pour se sortir ces questions de sa tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait juste sortir. Elle voulait qu'on la sauve. Juste qu'on la sauve.  
\- "Deeks..." parvint-elle à articuler de sa voix cassée.  
Elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait comme pour l'appeler. Appeler celui qu'elle avait choisi dès le premier regard. Il était tout pour elle et il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait bouleversé toute sa vie. Elle en avait souffert, elle en souffrait toujours d'ailleurs... L'aimer sans pouvoir le vivre, c'était terrible. Mais l'aimer lui, c'était tellement bon et si doux. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, lui, le seul homme qu'elle laissait s'approcher de son fragile cœur si ébréché par ses expériences passées. Et elle priait pour que Deeks entende ses prières...

 **OPS**

Deeks avala le fond de sa tasse de café, lui permettant de le maintenir éveillé. Toujours aucune nouvelle depuis la veille. Toujours rien pour la sauver. Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller davantage mais le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir, l'équipe lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises d'aller se reposer mais il ne pouvait pas rester inopérant pendant que dehors, le Diable lui faisait du mal. Impuissant, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut d'aller se défouler dans le salle de sport pour expier toute cette frustration, il frappa le sac à multiple reprise puis se laissa tomber à terre, la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir sans arrêt. Trouver une solution. Aider celle qu'il aimait.

C'était la veille au soir. Il rentrait d'une mission sous couverture pour le LAPD. Kensi lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas là à son retour, elle avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Il se souvenait encore de l'éclat dans son regard quand elle leur avait annoncé fièrement, sous le regard incrédule de Callen, qu'elle prenait des vacances. Quelques jours de congés "pour une fois"... avait-elle précisé. Callen, Sam et lui en avaient été bluffés. Quant à Hetty, son petit sourire en coin lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette idée soudaine de leur petite Kensi.

Deeks était content qu'elle se décide à se détendre un peu, depuis le temps qu'il essayait de la forcer à prendre quelques jours de repos. Sa décision lui montrait, non sans un certain orgueil, que ses conseils avaient porté leur fruits et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Pendant son retour de mission, dans la voiture, il avait cogité, songé à ces quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait hâte de la revoir pour qu'elle lui raconte les détails de sa petite escapade : tout ce qu'elle avait vu, fait, savoir si elle s'était amusée, si elle était reposée, si elle avait ri, si elle était heureuse.  
Deeks esquissa un sourire. Il aimait voir Kensi heureuse, il aimait son rire, l'éclat dans ses yeux au moment même où quelqu'un parvenait à briser les barrières qu'elle avait dressées autour d'elle pour se protéger, du malheur, de la faiblesse, de tout.

Deeks se sentait le plus heureux quand, à force de patience et d'acharnement, il sentait une faille chez la jeune femme, cette fragilité et cette vulnérabilité qu'elle tentait de masquer à chaque heure de chaque journée. Et il aimait cette malice dans son regard quand elle essayait de ne pas rire à ses pitreries, son attitude si féline quand elle franchissait une pièce, son air taquin et intelligent quand elle jouait avec lui qu'elle lui lançait un « touché ». Il aimait tout chez elle.

Une réalité s'imposa à lui, elle lui avait manqué.  
En rentrant, la veille, il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'était directement jeté dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche car sa journée était encore loin d'être terminée. Le téléphone avait sonné, son répondeur s'était mis en marche, mais il n'avait rien entendu. Peut-être aurait-il pu gagner quelques minutes précieuses... En quittant sa salle de bain, il avait remarqué le clignotant rouge de son répondeur et écouté le message.  
Un large sourire s'était dessiné en reconnaissant la voix de Kensi. Juste au moment où il pensait à elle, comme toujours, elle apparaissait comme par enchantement. Heureux d'entendre sa voix, il s'amusait des propos de son amie qui se plaignait que son avion n'avait pas décollé et qu'elle était restée bloquée à Los Angeles toute la semaine. Elle était folle de rage et répétait sans cesse que la prochaine fois qu'elle voulait prendre des vacances, il devait la flinguer.  
Deeks éclatait de rire, sa petite Kensi râlait toute seule devant un répondeur et il imaginait déjà les moqueries qu'il pourrait inventer en la rappelant, quand son sourire s'était soudain effacé, glacé sur place. Un bruit sec avait attiré son attention, elle ne parlait plus. Puis un gros fracas, probablement son agresseur, qui défonçait la porte. Des coups de feu, des cris, des cris de terreur de sa Kensi, puis plus rien. Le vide. Le néant.

Il était amoureux de Kensi Blye, il devait la sauver.

Alors? Une review pour votre avis?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Re! merci a nouveau pour les reviews et voici ce nouveau chapitre sans les beugs!**

 **Et surtout laissez moi votre avis :)**

 **Toujours en enfer...**

Kensi émit un gémissement plaintif atroce. Elle avait de plus en plus mal. Depuis des heures, elle tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une position où elle aurait moins mal, où ses liens ne brûleraient plus sa chair, où sa blessure au front cesserait de lui donner cet horrible tournis, où l'odeur de son propre sang, coulant sur son visage et tambourinant dans ses veines contre ses tempes ne lui donnerait plus cette sensation de vertige. Mais peu importait ce qu'elle faisait, la douleur ne la quittait jamais.

Le sang séché sur ses yeux l'avait rendue complètement aveugle, mais qu'y avait-il à voir dans cet entrepôt si sombre où elle était seule? Elle tentait de se fier à son instinct, à son flair, à ses autres sens. Elle avait vaguement perçu un chatouillement le long de son corps, sous ses vêtements, probablement une bestiole quelconque, et entre le clapotis sordide et monocorde des gouttes d'humidité de son lieu de séquestration, elle pouvait percevoir le suintement si familièrement reconnaissable des rats.

Elle commençait à désespérer de sa situation, elle ne voyait aucune solution et plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait que ses amis la retrouvent. D'ailleurs étaient-ils au courant de sa disparition? Elle était censée être partie en vacance quelques jours.

\- "Non... pensa-t-elle soudain. Deeks... J'ai appelé Deeks... Je l'ai appelé..."

Un flash-back l'assaillit soudain, traversant son cerveau comme une flèche tranchante et douloureuse. Elle se rappelait l'avoir appelé à l'aide, avoir crié au secours alors que son téléphone était tombé à terre depuis longtemps. Tout s'était passé si vite. Un bruit avait à peine attiré son attention derrière sa porte, elle pensait que son livreur de pizza venait d'arriver. Elle s'approchait de la porte et celle-ci avait été violemment défoncée par l'inconnu, la projetant sur le sol. Une bagarre s'était engagée. Elle était forte au corps à corps mais son agresseur avait l'avantage de la surprise et d'une forte corpulence.

En désespoir de cause, elle s'était jetée vers son revolver pour l'attraper, mais il l'avait retenue par le poignet et les coups de feu furent tirés en l'air. Puis il avait saisi un objet long et contendant qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu dans l'obscurité, elle l'avait juste vu briller au-dessus d'elle. Et il l'avait frappée au front avec, l'assommant pour de bon. Et à en juger par les sensations douloureuses qu'elle éprouvait sur tout le corps, il avait dû s'acharner à la battre quand elle était inconsciente.

Kensi reconnaissait très bien les picotements particuliers d'un hématome sur la peau, elle en avait eu tellement. Une salve de souvenirs douloureux de son passé vinrent l'assaillir, faisant monter en elle la terreur la plus absolue, quand elle entendit un grincement, quelqu'un derrière la porte de sa cage. Un soupçon d'espoir la traversa et elle tenta de se redresser pour faire face à son visiteur, espérant à tout prix qu'on venait enfin la délivrer. 

\- "Deeks?" Articula-t-elle. 

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un rire hystérique de maniaque. Un rire d'homme assoiffé de haine. On ne venait pas la délivrer. 

\- "Désolé, Agent Blye, mais personne ne viendra te sauver... répondit l'homme qui la séquestrait. Tu es pour moi tout seul, maintenant. Et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser..." 

Kensi se sentit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. 

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle. 

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'approcha de quelques pas. Kensi pensa à se lever et à lui foncer dessus pour espérer le déséquilibrer et s'enfuir, mais elle se sentait trop faible pour ça, et il était peut-être armé. Elle voulait en savoir plus avant d'agir. Son agresseur tournait en rond autour d'elle en soupirant d'un air réprobateur. 

\- "Je suis très déçu que tu ne me reconnaisses pas... poursuivit-il. 

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés? 

\- Oh oui... J'en ai gardé un très profond souvenir." 

Kensi crut bon de lancer une saillie qui la ferait se sentir moins dominée. 

\- "Apparemment, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment marquée..." 

Elle entendit un petit clic, qui ressemblait fortement au déclenchement du cran d'arrêt d'un couteau. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une lame froide et tranchante glisser tout doucement contre sa gorge. L'homme s'était accroupi derrière elle et elle pouvait sentir son horrible odeur d'after-shave bon marché et son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle eut une soudaine envie de vomir. 

\- "Alors... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. On est sûre de ne pas savoir qui je suis? Fais appel à ta mémoire, agent Blye..."

Kensi joua le jeu, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir égorgée et réfléchir lui permettait de moins sentir la douleur.  
\- "Agent Blye? pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Donc vous connaissait mon vrai nom et non celui d'une couverture.

\- Un bon point, égalité, balle au centre..." 

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme alors que la lame du couteau continuait à vagabonder le long de son cou. Cette expression, cette façon de parler, cette voix... Il n'y avait aucun doute possible à avoir. 

\- "Tu n'es pas censé être en taule Welston?" déclara-t-elle soudain. 

Il éclata de rire et rangea son couteau. Elle eut un poids en moins sur le cœur. 

\- "Ah, il n'y a pas à dire, tu es très douée ma petite Kensi..." 

Il se leva et recommença à tourner autour d'elle, comme un squale encerclant sa proie avant de la dévorer. 

\- "Oui, effectivement, j'étais à la prison de Haute Sécurité de Highfield... expliqua-t-il. Mais je n'appréciais pas vraiment leur compagnie alors j'ai décidé de prendre ma liberté... 

\- Et tu prends le temps de passer me dire un petit bonjour avant de quitter le pays? Je suis très flattée..." trouva-t-elle la force d'ironiser.  
Welston le remarqua tout de suite. 

\- "Ah Kensi... Quelle force... Quel caractère... Tu m'impressionnes. En d'autres circonstances, je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi. 

. - Moi, je ne crois pas... rétorqua-t-elle. La vermine j'ai plutôt tendance à l'écraser... 

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout en position de faire ta maligne? S'énerva-t-il légèrement. 

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, pas de chance, Welston!" 

Son agresseur s'accroupit de nouveau face à elle.

\- "Tu m'as lâchement abandonné à ces cinglés Blye! cria-t-il. Tu savais pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient me faire, mais tu m'as laissé là! 

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! J'étais bloquée! J'avais le choix entre sauver la vie d'un violeur en série et celle d'une famille irakienne rackettée par Rapoli! Tu n'étais pas ma priorité!

\- Ta mission était de me rapatrier aux États-Unis pour que je sois jugé! Pas de jouer les justicières! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que Rapoli et ses hommes de main ont pu me faire quand ils m'ont retrouvé dans ta planque!

\- Oh si, je le sais... C'est moi qui ai ramassé les petits morceaux, deux jours plus tard..."  
Welston reprit son couteau.

\- "Je te jure que je te crèverai salope!

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de violer et de torturer la femme de Rapoli... Quand on fait ça à la famille d'un criminel notoire, on doit s'attendre à des conséquences! 

\- Tu étais mon ticket de survie!

\- Ca, c'était le cadet de mes soucis..." 

Welston parut se calmer soudain. 

\- "Je pourrai perdre mon sang-froid et te tuer tout de suite. Mais ça gâcherait mon plaisir. Tu sais ce que je vais faire, Kensi? Je vais te laisser ici. Ca va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures... Les gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi, si tant est qu'il y en ait, n'ont aucune chance de te retrouver. Tu vas pourrir ici, Blye. Au mieux, tu crèveras de faim, ou d'une pneumonie... Au pire, et c'est vraiment ce que je te souhaite, tu te feras dévorer vivante par les rats..."

Il éclata d'un rire de maniaque. 

\- "Ca avoisinera ce que m'a fait endurer Rapoli à l'époque... Comme ça on sera quittes... J'avoue que j'aimerais bien te voir mourir à petit feu, mais j'ai un avion pour Mexico à prendre dans deux jours, alors, je dois organiser mon départ avec précaution.

\- Je ne mourrai pas Welston! Pas avant de t'avoir fait la peau!

Ne t'en fais pas ma belle... On se retrouvera en enfer de toute façon!"

Welston eut un nouveau rire, il embrassa Kensi sur la bouche et s'en alla, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Kensi était prisonnière au milieu de nulle part et elle comprit soudain que cet endroit serait son caveau. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul espoir.  
Elle se répéta son nom en boucle dans la tête, pendant des heures et des heures. Welston... Welston... Elle espérait que ses amis la retrouve, elle n'avait plus qu'eux. Et elle priait avec ardeur pour qu'Eric trouve des éléments sur Welston, n'importe quoi, un début de piste, avec un début de piste le jeune informaticien pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Il suffisait qu'il trouve son nom, Welston, Welston... Ce nom se répéta en elle à l'infini. Welston, Welston. Il fallait qu'on la sauve.

 **OPS**

Deux jours déjà. Eric et Nell étaient plantés devant leurs ordinateurs, comme au moment même où ils avaient appris la nouvelle, Eric se remémora cette journée avec horreur.  
Quand Deeks était arrivé brutalement et les avait rejoints dans l'OPS à grands renforts de bruits, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau suite à sa douche qui aurait pu abîmer le matériel de haute technologie, mais il avait vu le regard de son ami.

L'inquiétude, la peur, l'angoisse, la panique. Le visage tendu, les traits tirés, la mâchoire crispée. Il avait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. Nell et lui-même s'était aussitôt arrêté de taper et avait planté son travail pour lui accorder toute son attention. Callen, Sam et Hetty, qui eux aussi connaissaient bien le lieutenant de police, l'avait dévisagé avec gravité.

Deeks, fébrile et mort d'inquiétude, n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il déviait du regard, comme s'il cherchait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'OPS pour l'aider et Callen avait tout de suite pâlit. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient compris en même temps que Callen. Si leur collègue et ami faisait cette tête, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose: Kensi.

Ils s'étaient rendus en quatrième vitesse chez Kensi. Bien trop tard, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient pu que constater les dégâts, la police déjà sur les lieux, alertée par une voisine, cherchait à contacter sa famille. Hetty avait été réquisitionné par un policier qui lui demandait où joindre sa mère et Hetty leur avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux et qu'elle prenait l'enquête en main.

Deeks avait été chargé par Hetty d'interroger la voisine et Callen et Sam fouillaient la maison, ce n'était pas plus mal que Deeks n'inspecte pas les lieux avec eux. Ils avaient vu la porte défoncée avec une violence sans nom. Ils avaient vu les traces de lutte. De sang. Apparemment, Kensi avait été battue. Son agresseur, trop fort pour elle, avait pris le dessus et elle avait dû essayer de récupérer son revolver pour s'en libérer. Des coups de feu avaient été tirés en l'air. 

Il n'y avait aucune piste. L'équipe avait fouillé avec précision chaque recoin du logement, interrogé chaque voisin, visionné chacune des vidéos de surveillance du quartier, mais il n'y avait rien. Le mec était un pro. Leur seule certitude: il ne l'avait pas tuée sinon, on aurait déjà retrouvé son corps. Deux journées passées. Deux jours de cauchemar. Le sang retrouvé sur le tapis de son appartement avait été analysé et malheureusement, il n'appartenait pas au kidnappeur ce qui aurait permis de l'identifier. Non, ce sang lui appartenait à elle, à Kensi.

Tous en avaient été malades. Ils la savaient blessée, loin d'eux et à la merci d'un fou. Chacun essayait de se rendre utile et de ne pas penser à ce que pouvait endurer Kensi pour rester le plus efficace possible ! Eric et Nell aussi en étaient malades. Aucune trace, aucune piste. Pas de rançon, rien à redire, rien à demander, rien à vérifier.

Ils tournaient en rond dans la salle info tandis que Sam, Callen et Deeks utilisaient toutes leurs ressources et leurs indics pour faire quelque chose à l'extérieur. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine et ils savaient que si elle était encore vivante et qu'aucune rançon n'avait été demandée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: le kidnappeur l'avait uniquement enlevée pour lui.

Une vengeance. C'était un point de départ. Mais qui? Kensi avait beaucoup d'ennemis, comme chaque agent du NCIS. Nell et Eric avaient dû se débrouiller tout seul pour regrouper tous les ennemis potentiels de la jeune femme. Ils avaient lu et relu tous les dossiers sur lesquels Kensi avait travaillé, un travail de longue haleine, très ardu. Ils avaient fini par dresser une liste de ses ennemis les plus féroces et faisaient défiler cette liste sous leurs yeux pour trouver quelque chose. Mais rien ne venait. La liste défilait devant eux inlassablement, pour la centième fois depuis 48 heures, sans qu'ils ne trouvent quoi que ce soit.

Encore et encore cette liste... Tous ces ennemis... Tous ces noms... _Carlos... Cristensson... Donovan... Fenster... Guyon... Welston... Langley... Marcello... Marcos... Maverick... Pen-Sung... Ripley..._ Tous ces noms, tous ces ennemis.  
Ils devaient sauver Kensi.

Un avis? Une reviews?

A trés vite pour la suite et portez vous bien!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me revoilà pour la suite!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! j'espère vraiment avoir votre avis si je dois continuer ou non?!**

 **A bientôt! :)**

 **Au bord du gouffre**

Kensi ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là. Avachie à même le sol, sur le dos, sentant le contact froid et humide de l'entrepôt, laissant ses membres s'engourdir, le regard perdu dans le noir, elle essayait de se remémorer depuis combien de temps elle avait cessé de compter les heures. Puis les jours.

Welston avait disparu depuis belle lurette... Il l'avait laissée dans ce que serait une mort cruelle et surtout très lente. Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, soif. Sa bouche déshydratée la tirait et elle aurait tué pour pouvoir se lever et atteindre les gouttes de pluie qui cognaient contre les murs de l'entrepôt, à l'extérieur. L'extérieur. Douces syllabes... Doux rêve qu'elle ne pourrait plus caresser.

Lentement mais sûrement, sa geôle commençait à la dévorer par petits bouts. Elle était littéralement gelée sur place et grelottait sans arrêt depuis le début de sa séquestration, ce qui l'usait plus encore que tout le reste. Ses mains gelées avaient bleuies et les remuer lui faisait mal. De toute façon, ses liens étaient trop serrés, elle ne les sentait même plus, ils empêchaient le sang d'atteindre le bout de ses doigts. Elle ne se sentait plus vivante. Elle ne se sentait même plus humaine.

Elle se mit à tousser violemment et sentit du sang au fin fond de sa gorge. Elle devait avoir attrapé une pneumonie. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, elle était trempée, à la fois par l'humidité et par la sueur car la fièvre l'avait déjà gagnée. Doucement le délire remplaçait ses pensées cohérentes, ses plaies s'infectaient, elle se sentait mourir. Elle ne se raccrochait plus qu'à une seule chose.

"Sauvez-moi... Sauvez-moi..."

Elle utilisait ses dernières forces pour répéter sans cesse ces quelques mots.

Le délire. Le froid à nouveau... Les couinements des rats.  
Elle éclata en sanglots, épuisée. Elle voulait se laisser mourir.  
Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait envie de vivre, de rire, de pleurer, de jouer avec le feu, encore. De gagner, encore. Elle voulait rendre son père fière d'elle, se réconcilier avec sa mère. Elle voulait apprendre de l'expérience de Sam et Callen, voir des courses de voitures avec Nell, faire des parties de jeux vidéo avec Eric et enfin Deeks, avec lui elle voulait tout faire, rire à gorge déployée à une de ses blagues, lui avouer ses sentiments qu'elle a toujours pris soin de ne pas dévoiler…. Elle souhaitait tant leur dire qu'elle les aimait, qu'ils étaient sa famille.

Elle voulait avouer à Sam et Callen qu'ils étaient les frères qu'elle n'a jamais eus... Ceux dont elle rêvait quand elle était petite...Ceux qui l'auraient empêché de fuguer, lui empêchant de dormir dans des endroits plus glauques les uns que les autres, des ruelles, des garages, des caves… Une cave sombre et humide. Le même genre de piège. Un piège qui l'effrayait tant il y a si longtemps, quand elle était une jeune adolescente.  
Elle voulait que ses frères viennent vraiment cette fois-ci. Il ne fallait plus que ce soit un rêve impossible.

 **Route 110, Morley City**

Callen tenta de se concentrer sur la route mais il avait du mal à garder le volant, à ne pas s'agiter. Il n'était plus qu'à une petite dizaine de kilomètres de Kensi et à cette idée, son cœur se serrait et tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse et un rythme effrénés dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. D'ici quelques minutes, il retrouverait enfin sa sœur.

Il avait cru devenir fou pendant sa disparition, déjà quatre jours. Quatre jours d'enfer, incomparables à celui qu'elle devait vivre mais un véritable purgatoire. Il avait tourné, gesticulé, interrogé, sans cesse, sans relâche, sans jamais avoir l'idée saugrenue de renoncer et d'abandonner. Mais il n'avançait pas. Aucune piste.  
Avec les années, elle avait pris une place à part, elle était sa petite Kensi, sa sœur de cœur. Sa douceur, son esprit, sa répartie et sa délicieuse sensualité avaient eu raison de ses instincts de solitaire.

Elle était tout simplement une femme hors du commun et elle avait gagné son respect et son amitié. Il l'aimait se sentait le devoir de la protéger d'elle-même et des autres. On ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, ça non, on ne pouvait pas.

Et puis les Geeks avaient enfin trouvé une piste: Welston. Un des noms de cette interminable liste d'ennemis de Kensi. Welston de la prison de Haute-Sécurité de Highfield. Évadé une semaine plus tôt et assoiffé de vengeance contre Kensi qu'il jugeait responsable d'un règlement de compte entre lui et un mafieux irakien du nom de Rapoli quatre ans plus tôt alors qu'elle était censée le rapatrier aux États-Unis pour qu'il soit jugé pour une série de viols, avec actes de torture, de barbarie et de meurtres.

Un vrai cinglé. Un cinglé qui était libre et qui pendant quatre longues années en prison ne pensait qu'à faire la peau à son amie.  
Les geeks, aussitôt sur le qui-vive, et avec leurs professionnalismes à toute épreuve, avaient retrouvés la trace de Welston avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion pour le Mexique. Deeks avait presque eu envie de les embrasser car il sentait au fond de lui-même que le dénouement était proche, que Kensi n'était plus qu'à quelques longueurs d'eux.

Sam, Callen et Deeks avaient foncé à l'aéroport pour l'intercepter. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour arrêter ce salopard.  
Au début, Welston ne voulait pas parler, l'idée de savoir Kensi morte était plus forte que tout pour lui, il était même près à retourner en prison car il avait la satisfaction de la savoir agonisante dans d'atroces souffrances. Les membres de l'équipe avaient donc dû se montrer particulièrement persuasifs.

En l'interrogeant, Deeks avait rapidement perdu son sang-froid, fou de rage et de douleur. Il l'aurait massacré ce Welston si Sam et Callen ne l'avaient pas stoppé en lui disant que dans l'état où il voulait le mettre, il ne pourrait plus rien dire.  
Sam avait emmené Deeks loin de ce salaud qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer et à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Sam savait que Kensi ne les lâcherait pas, il pouvait lire en elle. Il l'avait dit et répété à Deeks. Et il l'avait cru. Tout le monde le croyait.

Pendant leur conversation, Callen et Hetty avait pris en main leur petit entretien avec ce cher Welston. Elle ne le montrait pas non plus, mais ce cinglé avait fait une grosse erreur en touchant à un de ses agents qu'elle considéré comme ses enfants. Quand Deeks avait vu sortir G et Hetty de la pièce où ils s'étaient enfermés avec Welston, il s'y était rendu aussitôt à sa suite. Welston était tremblant de peur et il se demanda quelles méthodes ils avaient pu utiliser pour que Welston se montre soudainement si loquace, il n'avait plus eu qu'à noter les coordonnées de l'endroit où était retenue Kensi. Ses trois amis avaient sauté dans leur voiture pour la rejoindre.

Mais Callen, au volant, à quelques kilomètres la séparant d'eux, était mort d'inquiétude. Cela faisait quatre jours. Dans quel état était-elle?... Etait-elle toujours en vie?  
Il aimait beaucoup Kensi et ils devaient la sauver.

Un avis a me donner? SIIIIIIIOOOOOOUUUUUPPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou a toutes! désolée pour ce gros retard mais je viens de déménager dans le trou du cul du monde et il m'a fallut toute la patience du monde pour attendre qu'on m'installe une connexion internet... Mais sa y'est c'est fait! Je vous laisse avec la suite, et surtout laissez moi votre avis :)**

 **La fin du gouffre**

Kensi était immobile depuis un long moment déjà. Elle avait cessé de se battre et fataliste, laissait l'idée de la mort l'envahir, l'attendant de pieds fermes. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits alentours, ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni même les grincements du toit de l'entrepôt ou les couinements des bestioles prisonnières avec elle.

Elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa respiration et parfois même sur les battements de son cœur, quand elle les entendait ou plutôt les percevait, faibles, irréguliers et parfois saccadés et dé lui faisait du bien. Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, mais il lui semblait qu'elle souriait.

Un bruit. Des voix.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'on venait la chercher, puis elle se mit à rire silencieusement de sa délicieuse naïveté: fallait-il qu'elle en fasse preuve pour la première fois de sa vie aux portes de la mort?

Mais le bruit s'intensifia, le bruit de la pluie battante et du vent s'engouffra dans le silence de mort de l'entrepôt: des gens étaient entrés et dans leur précipitation n'avaient même pas pris la peine de refermer derrière eux. Des gens pressés, nerveux, inquiets, bousculés.

Les hurlements du vent camouflaient les intonations de leurs voix, et Kensi ne savait pas bien à quoi elle devait s'en tenir. Etait-ce sa fièvre qui la faisait délirer et halluciner? Imaginait-elle toute cette scène dans un soubresaut de vie, craignant la fin? Mais finalement, un cri déchira tout l'espace de l'entrepôt, couvrant la rumeur de la tempête.

\- "Kensi!"

Ce cri, on l'appelait.

\- "Kensi? Réponds-nous!" Hurla à nouveau cette voix familière.

La voix de Deeks. Puis celle de Sam. Et de Callen.  
La jeune femme essaya de se redresser, d'agir, de faire quelque chose, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée depuis longtemps. Elle put à peine pousser ce simple cri:

\- "Sauvez-moi!"

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas, la cadence s'accéléra, des escaliers furent dévalés à toute vitesse, puis des coups d'une violence et d'une précipitation inouïes furent lancés contre la serrure de la porte la retenant prisonnière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, enfin. Au bout de quelques secondes, la chaleur de trois hommes brisa le froid linceul de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers cette source de chaleur et aperçut les trois hommes de sa vie, accroupis autour d'elle, qui, fous d'inquiétude, la dévisageaient sans oser la toucher. Elle leur sourit.

\- "Pas trop tôt..." articula-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

Callen se précipita pour trancher les liens qui retenaient ses mains gelées derrière son dos tandis que Sam examinait rapidement ses blessures. Il fronça les sourcils avec gravité. Il échangea un regard avec ses deux amis.

\- "Elle n'est pas bien. Il faut la faire soigner d'urgence."

Callen acquiesça et courut dehors pour chercher la voiture et prévenir l'hôpital le plus proche de leur arrivée imminente. Deeks serra Kensi contre lui, pour la réchauffer, et regarda Sam tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

\- "Ca va aller Sam? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

\- Oui. Ca prendra du temps, il lui faudra du calme et une attention permanente. Mais elle s'en remettra. Le plus dur sera psychologique..."

Kensi émit un grognement.

\- "Pour qui tu me prends?" fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il étouffa un rire.

\- "C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... admit-il. Tu es une dure à cuire...

\- Non... Pas que... vous êtes là !..."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Deeks prit Kensi dans ses bras et la souleva avec délicatesse pour la faire quitter au plus vite cet entrepôt. La voiture, avec Callen au volant impatient de voir leur amie au chaud, protégée et soignée, les attendait, le moteur tournant. Sam s'installa devant à ses côtés, sans toutefois lâcher Kensi du regard et Deeks s'assit avec elle sur la banquette arrière, l'allongeant sur ses genoux et continuant à caresser ses cheveux trempés par l'humidité et la pluie de l'extérieur.

Ce faisant, il lui parlait tendrement, la rassurait, l'apaisait, et petit à petit, tout doucement, bercée par la conduite régulière de Callen, par le bruit de la tempête et par la voix suave et tranquille de Deeks, elle finit par se détendre…

Callen conduisait à vive allure bien que prudemment, l'hôpital le plus proche était à dix minutes de route. Deeks était installé à l'arrière avec Kensi, toujours consciente, dans ses bras.

\- « comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Callen

\- « je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible » dit-il avant de lui caresser tendrement le visage « aller

Kensi tiens bon, encore quelques minutes et on arrive » dit-il à la jeune femme qui arrivait encore à garder les yeux ouverts bien que difficilement

De son côté, Sam contacta à nouveau l'hôpital :

\- « service des urgences de l'hôpital Saint Marcel, je vous écoute » déclara une voix masculine

\- « bonjour, mon collègue vous a appelé il ya quelques minutes, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous sommes est entrain de vous emmener l'agent Blye, je voulais vous prévenir de son état » commença Sam

\- « dans quel état est-elle ? » demanda le médecin

\- « elle est faible, en hypothermie, elle a de la fièvre et est resté enfermé depuis plusieurs jours sans eau ni nourriture, elle a également de la fièvre et une plaie ouverte au front. Déclara Sam

\- très bien, je vais faire passer le message, surtout maintenez la éveillée, on va se préparer à la recevoir, vous avez bien fait de nous prévenir car ça va nous permettre de nous préparer plus efficacement » déclara le médecin

\- « on est bientôt arrivés » annonça Callen tout en tournant à gauche

\- « je l'espère, elle a de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente » déclara Deeks

\- « tiens bon Kensi ! » supplia Sam qui s'inquiétait lui aussi pour son amie

\- « KENSI ! Ce n'est pas vrai elle vient de s'évanouir et elle est brûlante de fièvre ! » Déclara le blond de plus en plus angoissé

\- « Ce sont les signes de la pneumonie mélangée à l'hypothermie» Expliqua Sam

« On y est !» déclara Callen

Il stoppa la voiture devant l'entrée des urgences, un brancard et une équipe de médecins les attendaient :

\- NCIS ? On vous attendait, on va s'occuper d'elle » déclara le médecin tout en lui indiquant de la déposer sur la civière, ce que Deeks fit.

\- « elle vient à peine de perdre connaissance, elle était gelée quand on l'a découverte, mais maintenant elle est brûlante de fièvre » annonça Deeks, les assistants du docteur l'enveloppèrent immédiatement dans une couverture chauffante.

\- « c'est une réaction normale après ce qu'elle a subit » l'informa le médecin avant de se tourner vers son équipe : « amenez-là, mettez la sous monitoring, vérifiez sa pression artérielle et faites lui une prise de sang, je vous rejoins dans une minute » déclara -t'il avant de s'adresser à nouveau à l'équipe « ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains, je vais faire quelques analyses et l'ausculter plus attentivement et dés que j'ai les résultats je viens vous le dire. Pourriez-vous nous remplir une fiche d'admission à l'accueil? » Demanda - t'il

\- «oui, bien sûr » répondit Callen avant que le médecin ne parte rejoindre son équipe

Callen, Sam et Deeks, se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où Deeks s'occupa de la fameuse fiche, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Après vingt minutes de silence, Sam essaya d'engager la conversation afin de tenter de faire parler son collègue qu'il n'aimait pas voir aussi abattu  
\- « il était temps qu'on la trouve » déclara t'il ; mais Deeks ne répondit pas, il était égaré dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Deeks ! » l'appela t'il sans le brusquer  
\- « quoi ? Oh désolé, tu disais ? » lui demanda t'il  
\- « tu penses à elle ; ça va aller tu verras, elle en a connus d'autres » déclara Sam  
\- « peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison ; pourquoi la vie est si dure avec elle ? » lui demanda t'il  
\- « c'est le destin Deeks, on ne peux rien contre ça » répondit Callen  
\- « ça, ça reste à voir » déclara le lieutenant  
C'est a et instant que le reste de l'équipe composait de Eric, Nell et Hetty firent leur apparition. Callen fit un débriefe de la situation aux nouveaux arrivants.  
« Pourquoi c'est si long ? » demanda Deeks avant de se lever de sa chaise afin d'essayer de calmer son anxiété en bougeant un peu.  
\- « il leur faut du temps, le médecin a dit qu'ils allaient faire des analyses, et puis il vaut mieux qu'ils ne laissent rien de côté » avança Eric  
\- « oui tu as raison, mais ça me rend malade d'attendre » déclara le blond  
\- « je sais » se contenta de répondre son ami

 **Alors?! un petit clic sur la bulle et un avis a me donner pour me motiver?**

 **Merci d'avance a celles et ceux qui auront le coeur de mes laisser un message!**

 **bises**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou§**

 **Désolée de ce retard voici la suite fraîchement** **posté. Merci énormément** **pour vos reviews!**

 **Chap 5**

Quinze minutes de plus passèrent avant que le médecin ne revienne :  
\- « alors, comment va –t'elle ?» demanda Hetty  
\- « alors… commençons par le plus apparent : elle a été frappée et a reçu de violent coups, vu la forme des hématomes, je dirais que ça date environ de deux jours, on lui a fait passer une échographie pour vérifier si ça n'avait pas eut d'impacte sur ces organes mais ça s'est révélé négatif il y a aussi des traces de brûlures mais je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi elle sont dues. Pour le reste, sa prise de sang nous a révélée qu'elle a été droguée, mais on a également apprit qu'elle est en état d'inanition et d'hypoglycémie, on l'a donc mise sous perfusion pour lui redonner des forces. Enfin, pour calmer la douleur, on lui a injecté une dose d'Acupan, ça l'a un peu groggy, mais de toute manière elle a besoin de récupérer. » Commenta le médecin tous en les conduisant jusqu'à la chambre où ils avaient installée Kensi.  
\- « elle va s'en sortir alors » déclara Sam  
\- « oui, mais je ne vous cacherais pas, qu'une seule décharge de plus l'aurait tuée vu son état. » déclara t'il en s'arrêtant devant une chambre.  
\- « est-ce qu'on peux aller la voir ? » demanda Deeks  
\- « elle a besoin de repos mais, vu ce qu'elle a subit, elle a besoin de soutient alors vous avez le feu vert, je repasserais d'ici une heure» annonça le médecin tout en ouvrant la porte  
\- « merci pour tout » déclara le partenaire de Kensi

Il attrapa une chaise se trouvant dans la pièce et ce dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de Kensi, s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui prit délicatement la main. Il avait besoin de son contact afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et vivante.  
\- « je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait la retrouver n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Nell  
\- « oui, mais tu avais aussi dit 'saine et sauve' » déclara Deeks avec un petit sourire malgré la situation, le bonheur d'être à ses côtés étant plus fort que le reste  
\- « ouais, mais le principal c'est qu'elle soit en vie » répondit Eric

Une heure plus tard, vers 20h, Deeks était seul avec sa partenaire, tous était rentré se reposer. Le médecin revint comme promit. Il ausculta Kensi et déclara :  
\- « Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elle va avoir besoin de votre soutient, car même si physiquement elle semble récupérer assez vite, moralement ça va être plus long »  
\- « je m'en doute, mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas du genre à parler d'elle et de ce qui la fait souffrir, elle à tendance à se renfermer sur elle même » expliqua t'il  
\- « c'est pas l'idéal, il faudra qu'elle en parle à un moment ou à un autre, car qu'elle vous l'avoue ou non, elle à subit un choc » expliqua le médecin tout en observant Kensi qui commençait à avoir un sommeil agité « son corps a assimilé l'Acupan, il calme la douleur physique mais n'agit pas sur les cauchemars» déclara t'il « je dois aller voir d'autres patients, je ne repasserais que demain matin si tout va bien, vous pouvez rester là, et s'il y a un problème quelconque, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler » termina t'il

Vers 22h, Kensi avait le sommeil de plus en plus agité, elle oscillait la tête doucement de gauche à droite, son visage exprimait la douleur et la peur, et il lui arrivait de prononcer furtivement quelques mots :  
\- « non….je n'dirais rien…laissez moi….non…. »  
Deeks ne supportant plus de la voir souffrir sans rien faire, s'installa carrément sur le lit, l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras :  
\- « chhuutt, c'est finit Kensi, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal… » Lui disait-il doucement tout en caressant son bras d'un doigt  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et retrouva un sommeil paisible. Deeks savait que Kensi n'était pas une femme qui avait besoin d'être protégée, mais il avait senti qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait besoin de tendresse et lui même avait besoin de la sentir contre lui.

Tout était redevenu calme, il repensa à ces quatre jours, où il avait craint le pire et avait cru qu'il n'allait jamais plus la revoir. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'il pouvait réaliser à quel point Kensi était importante pour lui. Après un moment, il finit par s'endormir à son tour. Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant que le médecin arrive, Kensi était toujours dans ses bras, ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation de se réveiller à ses côtés, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car elle s'éveilla à son tour :  
\- « eh, comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda t'il doucement  
\- « bizarre » répondit-elle dans le même ton « où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda -t'elle  
\- « à l'hôpital » déclara -t'il  
Kensi l'interrogea du regard quant à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais elle n'essaya pas de se dégager  
\- « …tu avais un sommeil très agité, c'était la seul manière de te calmer…mais si tu veux je peux… » lui proposa Deeks  
\- « non, sauf si tu… ? » Dit-elle  
\- « non, non » répondit-il avec un léger sourire  
il y eut un silence de quelques secondes  
\- « merci de m'avoir retrouvée et sortit de là » finit-elle par déclarer  
\- « je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré te trouver plus rapidement… » Répondit le jeune homme avec de la peine dans la voix  
\- « Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ; et d'abord, comment avez-vous su qu'ils m'avaient emmenée à Montréal ? » Demanda-t'elle  
\- « On a repris toutes les affaires sur lesquels tu as bossé et on a cherché, ça été terriblement long » avoua-t'il  
« Kensi ? », elle s'était rendormie.

Vers 8h, le médecin passa quelques minutes, et demanda au lieutenant de ne pas bouger  
\- « ça c'est du soutient ! » déclara-t'il amusé avant de repartir après avoir terminé son examen et changé le goutte à goutte  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Deeks ne pu s'empêcher de se rendormir, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis Lundi.

A 9 heure, les membres de l'équipe entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, pour voir la scène idyllique  
\- « Deeks! » l'appela Eric à voix basse tout en le secouant légèrement  
\- « oh, c'est vous, désolé je me suis rendormit » déclara Deeks  
\- « on voit ça, y'a rien à faire, on te laisse une nuit avec une femme et tu te retrouves dans son lit… » Continua Callen  
\- «elle faisait des cauchemars et semblait revivre tout ce qu'elle a vécue, je ne supportais plus de la voir souffrir comme ça… » expliqua t'il sincèrement  
\- « …alors tu t'es dévoué » déclara Sam d'un air moqueur  
\- « de tout manière, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que ça te déplais ! » dit Nell toujours à voix basse  
Deeks esquissa le sujet …« alors comment ça s'est passé ?» demanda -t'il pour changer de sujet  
\- « les ravisseurs ont été incarcérés sous haute surveillance en attendant d'être jugé et condamné » déclara Callen  
\- « Tant mieux » commenta le blond  
\- « on va aller se chercher un café, tu en veux un ? » demanda Eric  
\- « oui merci » répondit Deeks  
\- « ok, on te ramène ça» déclara Nell en souriant avant de rejoindre Eric qui venait de sortir

Deeks se dégagea délicatement de Kensi sans la réveiller, afin de pouvoir échanger quelques mots sur les événements de la veille avec Callen et Sam. Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux Geeks étaient de retour  
\- « vous y avaient mi- le temps » déclara Sam  
\- « il y avait du monde » répondit Nell tendant un café a chaque membre  
\- « tiens, vous pourrez dire a Hetty que je vais rester là quelques jours le temps que Kensi reprennent des forces ? » annonça Marty  
\- « on va lui dire maintenant, il faut qu'on retourne à Los Angeles. Hetty est déjà rentré et elle aimerait qu'on vérifie certaines choses. Je suis d'accord avec ses soupçons, je trouve que l'enlèvement de Kensi à son logement est passé trop inaperçu et j'aimerais découvrir pourquoi » expliqua Callen  
\- «vous avez raison tenez moi informé et au besoin contactez moi » leur dit Deeks  
\- « bien, occupes-toi bien d'elle » déclara Sam  
\- « tu peux compter sur moi » répondit Marty avec sincérité  
\- « on sait que pour ça on peut te faire confiance… On y va, on va rater l'avion » plaisanta Sam tout en sortant avant que Deeks n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Vers midi, Deeks s'absenta quelques minutes le temps d'aller prendre l'air et de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Quand il revint, Kensi était toujours assoupie, mais elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller :  
\- « alors, bien dormi ? » lui demanda Marty  
\- « oui et non, j'ai mal un peu partout » déclara t'elle en grimaçant légèrement  
\- « l'analgésique a dût cesser son effet, je vais appeler le médecin, pour qu'il t'en donne un autre » annonça le lieutenant de police tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel  
\- « merci. Quel jour on est ? » demanda t'elle  
\- « Vendredi, début d'après-midi » l'nforma-t'il  
\- « tant que ça ?, j'avais un peu perdue la notion du temps » déclara-t'elle sans émotion  
\- « tu veux en parler ?» demanda Deeks d'une voix encourageante  
\- « non, pas encore… » Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit  
\- « très bien, je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais saches que je suis là… » Déclara t'il avant qu'une infirmière arrive  
Elle était mince, plutôt jolie, avec des yeux bleus et des longs cheveux noirs accrochés en chignon  
\- « vous nous avez appelé ? » Demanda-t'elle d'un air charmeur mais Deeks ne la regarda pas plus que nécessaire, il semblait presque s'en désintéresser, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kensi tellement ce comportement était inhabituel de sa part.  
\- « est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui donner un autre antidouleur » demanda-t'il  
\- « bien sûr, je vais aller chercher son médecin, il va en avoir pour quelques minutes avant de revenir dans ce service » déclara-t'elle avec un beau sourire qui n'eut pas plus d'effet.  
L'infirmière ressortie rapidement - « alors là, je suis très impressionnée » déclara Kensi, Deeks vint se rassoir à côté d'elle  
\- « Quoi ? » demanda-t'il  
\- « je sais que la semaine a été difficile…et tu dois être très fatigué pour ne même pas avoir reluquée cette infirmière » continua Kensi.  
Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle ne lui avait fait aucun effet, et il savait pourquoi, il décida que c'était le moment et il se lança :  
\- « j'ai eut vraiment très peur de ne jamais te revoir quand tu as disparue…et j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi quand j'ai vu à quel point tu me manquais, et le soulagement que j'ai ressentit quand je t'ai retrouvée. Je…je t'aime Kensi, et il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes et … » il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du médecin, Kensi était sous l'effet de la surprise, le docteur ne se rendit compte de rien  
\- « Alors Mlle Blye, comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demanda ce-dernier  
\- « et bien, il y a deux minutes je vous aurais dit que ça pourrait allez mieux, mais maintenant… » Elle regarda Deeks dans les yeux et ils se sourirent, le docteur ne remarqua rien, il était occupé à retirer la perfusion après lui avoir injecté une dose de paracétamol, un calmant plus léger que l'Acupan. « Je suis étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle vous récupérez, d'ici quelques jours vous serez totalement remise physiquement, mais il ne faudra pas que vous repreniez le travail avant une bonne semaine de repos » déclara le médecin avant de repartir.

Durant une minute aucun des deux ne bougea, Kensi n'avait toujours rien dit  
\- « si tu veux qu'on reste amis… » Commença Deeks en cachant plus ou moins bien sa déception  
« …je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments… » Continua-t'il

 **Une reviews pour votre avis et je reposte la suite vite!**

 **SVP ;)**

 **A bientot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

 **Même si cette fiction n'a pas eu un gros succés je voulais la terminer, alors voici le dernier chapitre en espérant qu'elle plaira aux personnes qui l'ont suivie!**

 **A bientôt peut être pour de nouvelles aventures!**

 **Chap 6**

Kensi se redressa dans son lit et l'attira contre elle  
\- « ça ressemble à ça » lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser  
Marty répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Ce qui au début était un baiser tendre, devint de plus en plus intense et passionné, ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air le leur obligea.  
\- « était-ce suffisamment explicite ? » lui demanda Kensi en lui donnant un de ses sourires, qu'il avait si rarement vu  
\- « j'aurais pas fait mieux » déclara Deeks avant de l'embrasser à son tour  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la secrétaire de l'accueil :  
\- « excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr Deeks, mais nous venons de recevoir des fax pour vous » déclara -t'elle tout en lui tendant les documents que Deeks alla récupérer  
\- « merci beaucoup » lui répondit-il  
La secrétaire ressortit immédiatement et Marty retourna vers Kensi tout en regardant les documents  
\- Je suis attendu pour une infiltration pour le LAPD, Hetty n'a pas encore du les prévenir que je prenais quelques jours !

\- « tu devrais peut-être retourner à Los Angeles … » commença Kensi mais elle fut coupée par Deeks  
\- « et te laisser toute seule ici ?, pas question » déclara -t'il  
\- « je peux me débrouiller seule tu le sais, et puis je me sens mieux maintenant » lui dit-elle  
\- « oui, je sais, mais je préfère infiniment rester avec toi, que de devoir retrouver mes chers collègues du LAPD, tous des égoïstes insupportables» déclara -t'il  
\- « rien que ça ! » plaisanta -t'elle à la manière dont il venait de qualifier ses collègues.  
\- « et pour une fois que j'ai une bonne raison de me dérober …» déclara-t'il  
Kensi le regardait avec insistance, la façon dont il vociférait contre ses obligations l'amusait.  
\- « Kensi, tu sais que quand tu me regardes comme ça tu me fait craquer ? » lui dit-il en lui souriant d'un air charmeur  
\- « désolé, c'était pas voulu » déclara -t'elle en baissant les yeux  
\- « et tu sais que parfois tu ne sais pas mentir ? » lui demanda t'il tout en l'incitant à le regarder « je t'aime plus que tout, c'est normal que je ne puisse pas te résister » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement  
\- « je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-elle subitement  
Le jeune homme fut surprit d'entendre ça de sa bouche, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle lui avait fait comprendre par ses gestes ; mais ayant conscience des difficultés qu'elle avait pour exprimer ses sentiments, cette déclaration n'en avait que plus de valeur.

Trois jours étaient passés, alors que Kensi aurait dût avoir quitté l'hôpital la veille, le médecin avait préféré la garder un jour de plus en observation. Callen et Sam devaient arriver dans l'heure qui venait, ils avaient insisté pour venir les chercher.  
Kensi et Deeks étaient sortit dans le parc de l'hôpital. Alors qu'ils savouraient en silence l'air frais de ce Lundi matin et les rayons du soleil, Kensi sans prévenir se mit à raconter ce qu'elle avait subit. Marty ne l'interrompit pas, sachant très bien que si elle n'en parlait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais. La jeune femme, n'exprima aucune émotion d'angoisse de peur ou de souffrance que ce soit au début ou à la fin de son récit ; elle avait déjà dépassée cette épreuve.  
Deeks quant à lui était secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il la prit dans ses bras  
\- « je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé que tu ais dû subir tout ça » répéta-t'il  
\- « tu n'y es pour rien…mais tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler » déclara-t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et les deux agents de terrains juniors entendirent des raclements de gorges.  
\- « Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, je croyais que vous ne deviez atterrir que dans une heure ?! » demanda Deeks étonné et légèrement gêné par la situation dans laquelle il venait d'être surpris  
\- « l'avantage des jets privés, on n'est pas prisonniers des horaires, cadeau d'Hetty » déclara Callen « content de te revoir sur pieds Kensi » dit-il à la jeune femme  
\- « merci, ça va beaucoup mieux effectivement » confirma -t'elle  
\- «Kensi, nous avons trouvé quelque chose lors de notre petite enquête » déclara Callen  
\- « allons à l'intérieur, on sera mieux pour discuter » proposa Sam  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria qui a cette heure-ci était à moitié vide, et s'installèrent à une table :  
\- « Alors, nous avons commencé par vérifier les identités des locataires, leurs casiers judiciaires, leur profils… nous n'avons rien trouvé, tout était en ordre ce sont de parfaits américains modèles qui payent leurs factures et même leurs contraventions. » commença Callen « mais je sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose alors on est allé un peu plus loin, on a vérifié leurs comptes en banque, et là on a découvert quelque chose de louche… » Déclara-t'il  
\- « quoi ? » Demanda Deeks  
\- « les deux locataires qui habitent juste a coté de chez Kensi, ont reçu une jolie somme d'argent qu'ils ont encaissée Lundi dernier dans l'après midi » expliqua G  
\- « je n'arrive pas à le croire, Welston a acheté leur silence ! » s'insurgea Kensi  
\- « exactement, et je peux te dire qu'avec une somme pareille, même quelqu'un comme Deeks serait resté muet ! » déclara-t'il  
\- « hé ! »protesta le blond  
\- « en tout cas, ils ont été placé en garde-à-vue en attendant d'être jugé pour non assistance à personne en danger et complicité » termina Sam  
\- « affaire classé ! » déclara Deeks  
\- « bon il faudrait pas trop tarder, les pilotes attendent pour nous ramener » annonça Callen  
\- « ok on passe chercher nos affaires et on y va » déclara Deeks tout en se levant suivit par les autres.

Cela faisait deux jours que Kensi était sortie de l'hôpital de Montréal. Dès qu'elle s'était sentie mieux, elle avait refusé, contre l'avis des médecins et les recommandations de ses amis, de rester une minute de plus dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style de rester à contempler les murs et le plafond. Sa vie, c'était l'action. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas pu réintégrer sa place à l'OPS. Hetty avait jouée la patronne, et l'avait assignée à résidence chez elle pour qu'elle récupère. Elle s'était montrée ferme, ce qu'elle détestait, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle en avait besoin. Durant ces derniers jours, Deeks avait trouvé du temps pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles

Deeks s'apprêtait, comme chaque jour, à passer prendre Nell avant d'aller chez Kensi pour lui remonter un peu le moral. L'inaction lui pesait, et il le comprenait mieux que quiconque : ils étaient semblables sur ce point. Deeks était déjà près de la porte lorsque Hetty le rattrapa.  
\- Mr Deeks, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour discuter de votre dernière mission et des frais innèrant à celle-ci. Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes  
\- Oh non, on ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard ? J'ai des obligations impératives, un rendez-vous avec le directeur de LAPD. Je n'ai pas le choix je dois y aller.  
\- Bon. Dans ce cas, mettons que nous en parlerons à votre retour.  
\- A plus tard.  
\- Oh, Mr Deeks ! Dites-lui de se remettre rapidement ! fit la petite patronne avec un léger sourire.  
Avec une mine de petit garçon pris en faute, Deeks regarda sa patronne regagner son bureau. Se secouant un peu, il pris la direction de l'antre des Geeks pour récupérer Nell.

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison de Kensi, Deeks sonna, puis se cacha derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs. C'est une voix inconnue qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils étaient en face d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs zébrés de gris. La forme de ses yeux et de son visage ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.  
\- Maman, qui est-ce ? demanda Kensi au loin.  
\- Madame Blye ? Je suis Marty Deeks, et voici Nell Jones. Nous sommes des amis de Kensi, réussit à articuler Marty, très surpris de cette rencontre inattendue.  
Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa fille qu'on aurait pu croire deux sœurs.  
\- Entrez, je suis ravie de vous connaître ! Et appelez-moi Mary ! KENSI, de la visite pour toi !  
\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous connaître. Déclara Nell.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi heure et à cet instant le téléphone des 2 agents sonna pour une urgence. « Callen et Sam ont besoin de renforts, désolé princesse on doit y aller ! »  
« je viens avec vous je peux être utile ! » déclara Kensi  
\- Hors de question, on part sans toi. Nell, on fonce.  
Ils laissèrent Kensi au beau milieu de son salon, folle de rage. Amis ou pas, elle semblait bien décidée à leur faire la peau à la première occasion.  
Sa mère, qui était restée en dehors de la conversation, s'approcha d'elle.  
\- C'est étrange…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est la première fois que je te vois obéir à un ordre te demandant de rester sur la touche. Il a un sacré ascendant sur toi, ce jeune homme !  
\- Maman...

Quelques heures plus tard l'agent Blye décida de se rendre à l'OPS avec l'aide de sa mère pour s'assurer que ses collègues allaient bien.  
Elle les vit tous non loin en train de se préparer à partir.  
Kensi sourit et prit de leurs nouvelles. Peu de temps après elle sortit des bureaux.

Les jours passèrent et la vie avait repris son cours, chaque chose et chaque personne à sa place. Kensi et Deeks avaient repris leur distance et n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi : une liaison entre deux agents et coéquipiers, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour faire son job efficacement. Elle avait besoin de garder la tête froide, et Dieu c'est si c'était difficile avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus dans les parages. Ils étaient tous amis, et elle n'aurait voulu gâcher ça pour rien au monde.  
Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'Eric, toujours à l'écoute de ses amis, et qui en voyait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux là commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, et il allait devoir jouer à Cupidon, qui ne semblait pas y mettre du sien. Deeks avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle Kensi était sortie quelques secondes auparavant pour rentrer chez elle. « Allons-y pour l'arc et les flèches », se dit Eric en soupirant.  
\- Et tu attends quoi, là ? lui demanda Eric  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Deeks, parfois tu m'inquiètes, reprit-il l'air désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rattraper. Tu tiens vraiment à laisser passer ta chance ?

Jetant un regard noir a Eric, il suivit les conseils de son ami et couru après Kensi dans le couloir.  
\- Kensi, attends, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Euh… tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital ?  
\- Pas très bien, non, pourquoi ?  
« Zut, si elle ne s'en souviens plus, je suis bon pour refaire mon petit discours et pour ramer une nouvelle fois », pensa le blond.  
\- Je t'avais dis que, si tu le voulais bien sûr, on pourrait peut-être passer un peu plus de temps ensemble  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Je passe déjà les trois quarts de la journée avec toi…  
\- Non, pas pour le travail, pour discuter.  
\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement innocent.  
Kensi jubilait. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre les choses faciles, C'était le moment ou jamais de le taquiner un peu. Tant de fois il avait mis ses nerfs à vif en la gratifiant d'un geste tendre, pour la minute d'après sourire à une jolie fille. Elle avait passé des nuits blanches à se demander si elle rêvait ou pas, comme une écolière. Pour lui, elle avait risqué sa vie sans se poser de questions. Ce n'était pas joli, joli, mais… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de voir sa tête ! Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, comme elle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Lui, pendant ce temps, ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non continuer dans cette voie : elle semblait si lointaine, si froide devant ses avances. Etonné, il fit un dernier essai.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, que je t'invite à dîner par exemple ?  
\- C'est une idée… Je passe te prendre à 8 heures.  
Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit volte face.  
\- Au fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose.  
Elle le prit par le cou et la taille, se lova contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. A l'instant où il commençait à lui rendre son baiser et à l'enlacer à son tour, elle se dégagea en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.  
\- A ce soir  
Ravie d'avoir pris une petite vengeance, elle entra bien vite dans sa voiture, laissant le pauvre Marty estomaqué, et plus impatient que jamais d'arriver au soir. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit de sa torpeur et retourna dans son bureau, Eric demanda pourquoi il avait une telle tête.  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as, on dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer que le Père Noël existe ?  
\- T'es pas très loin de la vérité…

Se plongeant dans son Pc, Eric dissimula son sourire, content pour Kensi et son ami.

***Fin***

Un erview final pour cette histoire? 8)


End file.
